Previously, the large majority of the truck caps and recreational vehicles included securement latches which were opened and locked by a "T" handle and rod (or flexible chain) arrangement. The handle was rotated generally along an axis perpendicular to the axis of the latching rod or chain. Various disadvantages are inherent in such devices, namely the need for an energy transfer part which adds to the cost of the latch, high energy amounts required to twist then lift the door or other closure member, and security factors.